


Surrender the Night

by screamingukulelerapboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, My Chemical Romance lyrics, Original Characters - Freeform, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, idk - Freeform, sam winchester/original character - Freeform, this will probs be so lame, yeah this is gonna be lame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingukulelerapboy/pseuds/screamingukulelerapboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[You surrender your heart, I surrender every dream.<br/>Every weapon that you've got, every secret that I keep.<br/>You can fight all you want, but tonight belongs to me.]</p><p>This is a short lived story that revives the moment you realized that everything you have won't last an eternity. That everything you have, you've been taking for granted for as long as you can remember. This story retells the moment when the one person that you never thought would mean a greater deal to you, is almost taken violently from your life forever. How the one person you swore to never fall for is falling further and further away from you, and you can't help to feel as if it was your fault. This is the small story of how Sam Winchester royally ruined your life for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving one be me" // One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If equal affection cannot be, let the more loving one be me.”  
> —W. H. Auden, “The More Loving One”

The only sound in the library was the constant, rhythmitic ticking from the clock that was hung up in the wall between two full bookshelves. The noise of course, was driving me crazy, but there was no way I'd be able to shut that thing off without causing some sort of a commotion.

I heard the patting sound of footsteps fill my ears to take my mind off the persitent ticking sound as I looked up from the book I was reading, which was entitled _The More Loving One_ , one of my personal favourites. The tall being known as Sam Winchester settled into my view as he climbed the stairs, going two up a time. He made eye contact with me as he came into full view and he sent me a smile, one that made my heart do all kinds of flips.

"What's going on?" Sam had asked as he came and took a seat in the chair next to mine.

"Nothin' much, just reading a bit during the down time." I answered him, flipping the page to the next.

I hadn't lied, I was often caught reading during the times when the three of us had nothing to take care of. I, of course, didn't get all too much of that special leisure time, so I cherished every moment of it by induldging myrself in books for countless hours until I needed to break for food or the washroom.

"The More Loving One, nice choice." Sam commented. "I personally really like that one."

"Yeah?" I inquired, furthering mine and Sam's conversation just to talk to him longer.

"Yeah, you can say I'm a softy for poetry." He smirked.

I smiled at him and his dorkiness. "You're starting to sound like Charlie." I teased, dropping my full on cheeky smile into a grin as I looked back down at the book in front of me.

He only smiled and shook his head, knowing that I was just teasing and trying to get a rouse out of him like I usually attempted. He parted his lips as if to say something else, maybe something to defend himself and his tough guy pride, but the words were stolen from him as Dean jogged up the stairs to join the two of us.

"Alright enough book club, we got a case." Dean said, clapping his hands together once.

I sighed and slipped a book mark into the page I was on and then closed my novel, setting it down on the table.

"What's going on?" Sam asked, standing from the chair and immediately towering over me.

"There's been a couple deaths in Concordia, just a couple miles away, and from the looks of the news reports online, it looks like there's a Djinn, maybe a couple, involved." Dean elaborated. "We're gonna need to suit up first, and then I'll fill you guys in on more details in the car on the way."

I listened to Dean's instructions as well as Sam did, and followed behind the two brothers down the stairs. All three of us parted ways and went to our bedrooms to pack for the next couple of nights and also to change into a more _formal_ looking attire..

I slipped on a knee length, tight, black, professional appearing skirt. A navy blue, long sleeved, collared button up shirt and over top of that, a plain black blazer.

I brushed my hair back into a pony tail that rested at the back of my head, hanging loosely down my neck and ending about the beginning of my back.

I went to my dresser and pulled out some dark blue jean shorts that reached the middle of my fingers if I let my arms fall to my sides.I also grabbed a plain black tank top that hugged my skin quite tightly as I liked it, as well as a red plaid long sleeved shirt. I threw the articles of clothing into a sand brown coloured knap sack as well as my laptop for when myself and the brothers would surely rent a motel for after the investigation.

I left my room just in time for the impatient Elder to call my name. I rolled my eyes as I walked towards the area in which the demanding voice of Dean came from.

"I'm coming, _I'm coming_." I said over again, trying to put an end to his nagging.

"You take forever, hurry it up." He whined.

"Oh really? Didn't quite catch the idea when you said it the last hundred times." I sneered, squinting my eyes and glaring up at Dean.

"Whatever you say, princess." He teased further, making my blood boil within my veins.

I absolutely hated- no. _Despised_ being called princess, not because it was "girly" or stupid or anything, just the fact that my name wasn't so hard to say and had to be replaced with a dumb nickname that just made me feel little in comparison. I walked out of the bunker behind the Winchesters and heard the door lock behind me, either done by Sam or Dean.

I walked to the Impala which was parked diagonally on the little gravel cut out from the road and opened up the back door, where I had to sit generally. The only times I'd sit in the passenger seat is if I were just doing a case with either Sam or Dean, and very rarely would I ever get to drive. In that case, it was only if the two were far too injured and or tired to be able to take the wheel and I were to do so instead.

Sam and Dean, dressed in their full suits, got into their seats. Sam being the passengers, Dean the driver, like always. I didn't mind it though, it brought me some sort of comfort knowing that both were with me and were okay, meaning all was well with the universe.

For now at least.


	2. “I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.”// Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly.”   
> ― Stephenie Meyer, Twilight

The ride to said location was especially nice because of the beautiful weather that was out. I loved when it was a day of sunshine and clear skies, not a rain storm to be thought of. I rolled the back window down and couldn't help but lean my head out the gap a bit and laugh as the wind blew my hair back, making it whip all sorts of directions. It was refreshing to say the least, having the quick breeze blow against my face as the car sped down the empty back roads to find this small town of Concordia. The sun was setting though, painting the sky different shades of pinks and oranges and purples, making it look like a flower garden above everyone else.

About an hour and maybe fifteen minutes after the drive, Dean stumbled upon the town of six thousand, give or take, and drove into the area. The town's people looked to be friendly from their grinning faces and waves at passer bys, making my mood escalate as well.

"They sure seem happy," Dean commented sarcastically, adding an eye roll to everyone's cheery attitudes.

I took to offense his negative thoughts towards the seemingly happy citizens. "Listen, I know we may not live a million dollar life, but let these people live happily man." I defended in honor of the people. "Don't go raining on their parades."

Dean turned in the drivers seat to look at me, sending a hard stare at my eyes, I in return, glaring back. "Don't you get all soft on us now," He shook his head.

I raised my hands in defense, not saying anything further. I watched out the window as Dean pulled the car onto a side street, where on the distance I could see the police cars and an ambulance. I could see the bright yellow tape line the property as Dean parked alongside the curb.

The three of us got out of the car and put on ypur federal agent personas, approaching the crime scene ahead.

"Agent Swan, these are my partners Agent Black and Agent Clearwater." Dean said, pointing to both me, Agent Clearwater, and Sam, Agent Black.

"Didn't know the characters of twilight were federal agents?" Teased the bulky police officer.

"Pure coincedence, officer." Dean disclaimed.

"Care to tell us more about what's happened here, Officer Twihard?" I smirked, trying to make light of his mockery.

He looked as if he were trying to find something to say to my comeback, but his words were lost. The officer decided to just ignore myremark and continue on with business.

"Well," He started. "The blood has been completely drained from the victim, which sounds as bizarre as it is, but she's also been left with a blue hand print on her stomach."

I nodded, Djinn. I hated those buggers as much as the next person.

"A blue handprint?" Sam inquired. "Where might the family be?"

The officer looked around the yard, trying to find the rest of said family as well. "They're in the kitchen from what I can see."

"Thank you for your time, officer." Dean ended, gesturing that I go look upstairs where the victim supposedly passed.

I walked ahead of the group, twisting the door knob and pushing the front door of the house open. I held it open for Sam and Dean and walked passed the kitchen archway, laying eyes on the distraught Man and Woman talking to some police.

I made my way up the stairs, listening to the creak of the wood from underneath my feet. I came to the end of the stairs and were now in the upstairs hallway with 3 doors in total. One on the left side, and two on the right. I walked forth, turning to look in the furthest left door, and opening the white door to reveal a quiet room with crime scene pegs left around on evidence.

I furrowed I brows, stepping into the room and knealing on one knee to the floor where I saw the odd pattern left by the Djinn. There was no blood on the ground, not even a drop, meaning that the victim wasn't killed in the house, rather somewhere else. I came to my conclusion that this was going to be a raid on the Djinn later on, when we find exactly where they're hiding out.

I travelled down the stairs, letting my feet fall to every step until I rounded to the hallway and passed under the kitchen archway. I walked up between Sam and Dean who were talking to a man and a woman, both in tears or at least _were_ in tears, and assumed that they were the beloved parents.

"Agent Clearwater." I introduced my alias. "Was your daughter in the home last night before you had found her?" I asked cautiously, knowing best to not approach the topic head on.

"Well.." The mother sniffed, wiping the tear on her cheek. "She was supposed to be staying over at a friend's house studying for the night, it's exam season. I heard the door open and close last night, followed by the sounds of footsteps to her bedroom and then that door opening and closing. When I went to check out of curiosity... there she was." She explained.

"And what was the name of her friend you mentioned?" I asked.

"Her name is Skylar Hawkes." She  answered me honestly.

"Where does Skylar live? We'll ask her on her side of the story."

"She lives on 224 East 13th Street."

"Thank you, our prayers go out to you and your husband." I concluded, walking away from the family with the Winchesters.

The three of us walked out the house and passed by all the officers and locals who were snooping around. We walked across the healthy green lawned grass.

"So it's a Djinn, but why does it not seem normal?" Dean asked, getting into the car.

"Because it  _isn't_ first of all. It had a weird sort of pattern, like... Like it wasn't killed in that house and it's so obviously clear that it wasn't. I don't know  _how_ the cops managed to miss that, even the neighbour's probably could have pin pointed that it was odd. There was no blood on the wood, no blood anywhere in that room. You'd think as a blood sucker that some if not a little blood would fall."

"How many do you think there are?" Sam questioned, in a concerned manor.

"Well... judging by the amount of victims," I started. "I'd say 5 or 6, give or take."

"That's a lot," He mumbled.

"We can take them though, always have an always will." Dean responded, patting his brothers shoulder before he rounded the car to get to the drivers seat.

We all got back into the car, having to adjust to the Kansas heat that made the leather burn my skin and the air make me suffocate. The glare from the sun shone right in my eyes, making me wish I had atleast packed a pair of sunglasses, but unfortunately, I didn't. I'd have to suffer the rays of the sun and temporary blindness until we drove by a forest or another part of town that provided at least a bit of shade. I decided to just look down instead of observe the town of Concordia as Dean somehow found a motel just outside of the town and pulled into one of the parking spaces.

The three of us got out of the car, having to slam the doors as hard as we could, because the older the car got, the more the doors didn't want to stay closed the first time. Dean opened the door behind his and got out the three of our bags, handing them out to each of us. I took my backpack and swung it behind my back, as I followed the two on the way to the lobby, some would call it.

"Two rooms?" Dean requested to the man behind the counter.

The room was dingy. The lights above flickered a pale yellow, making everything in the room seem a sickly shade of cream. The man looked through the book full of pages and came to the conclusion there was only one room left that was vacant.

"Fine, we'll take it." Dean settled, sighing as he paid the man for the room.

After he rented out the room, I was the first out of the lobby room and the two brothers followed behind me. I walked down the long strip of cement, finding the door to Room 16, the room that Dean bought out for the next night or two.

I came upon the room, moving my hand over to Dean to let him hand me the room key. He set it in my hand, letting it jingle twice before handing it over.

I smiled slightly and turned on my heels back to face the door. I slid the silver key into the door knob and twisted it, unlocking the door for us all.

I pushed the door open, revealing a room that was painted grey with light brown hardwood flooring, two queen sized beds with navy blue sheets with two white pillows for each of the beds. I saw there was some sort of a seperation by a half wall, one side being the dining room area, which only had a small round table with two chairs to it, and the other being where the beds were. There was a sofa though, underneath the flat screen television that faced the two beds up against the wall.

"I'll take the couch," I called, not wanting the two abnormally tall freaks to have to bend in all sorts of positions just to sleep. Plus, I wouldn't want to hear all of the complaints on how sore they were the next day.

"No, no, that's not comfortable." Sam said, giving me a look of ridicule.

"What, it's not like either of you are going to take it." I protested.

"Share a bed with Sam." Dean groaned, his voice of annoyance muffled under the pillow he shoved his face in to.

"Dean-" Sam cut in, clenching his jaw, which was something I'd loved since the start.

It was cute, watching Sam get all flustered, but at the same time I was confused. Was his snapping at Dean for the fact that he truly didn't want to sleep next to me, or did he have some what of a mutual feeling for me that I honestly hoped was the case? Knowing my luck though, I was probably dealing with the fact that Sam didn't want to make me feel lead on.

"It's fine, I'll just sleep on the couch." I sighed, not wanting to argue on the topic anymore.

By this time Dean had flipped to be on his back now, and was perched upon some pillows agains the headboard, his hands craddling the back of his head. "Sweetheart you can sleep with me, you know." Dean said playfully, pretending to be a flirt but both of us had established that no feelings like that were for eachother.

"No, she can stay with me." Sam said sternly.

Dean chuckled and looked at Sammy, but by judging the annoyed stare that was coming from him, Dean's face relaxed and he rolled his eyes at the younger. "Fine, Mr. Serious, just go to sleep it's late."

Sam sighed, "You going to come to bed now, or later?" He asked, setting his bag down on the dining room table and zipping it open.

I watched as he searched through the bag for things to where to bed. "Probably", I answered with one word, just recognizing how tired I truly was and not wanting to engage in full conversation and deciding to just stick to my one word answers.

He nodded his head and walked to the washroom to get changed into more sleep appropriate clothes while I saw Dean was already passed out on his bed, still in his suit.

"You aren't going to change?" I asked, waking him from his short lived sleep.

"Wha-" He started to ask before he looked down at himself. "Oh, right. Yeah I will."

He looked to see the door to the bathroom closed with the light on. "Sammy in there?"

I nodded. "Yeah, you can change after him, I'm in no rush."

Dean just shrugged, taking my answer as it was and leaving it. He waited for Sam to hurry, knocking on the door about a minute we had spoken and rushed him more. Sam shouted a muffled "I'm brushing my hair, leave me alone" sounding whine and Dean just rolled his eyes, mumbling something about his brother under his breath.

Soon Sam had finished and opened the bathroom door, allowing the process of going to sleep happen a little faster. "Finally" Dean muttered as he pushed passed Sam with his track pants and a black t-shirt in hand. He closed the door behind himself, leaving now Sam and I alone in the room. Sam was now dressed in black sweatpants that had white drawstrings and he was wearing a light grey v-neck long sleeved shirt which looked comfortable as shit. To me, anything Sam wore looked comfortable. Hell, Sam looked comfortable. But hunting was too risky, I didn't want to get _too_ close to Sam. As much as I didn't want to though, I was far too deep in my emotions and feelings now to hold back anytime soon. All I had to do is wait for my wall to crumble and all my thoughts come spilling out in a heap of awkward and embarrassing ramblings.

Dean soon left the washroom, meaning that finally I could change into comfortable clothes. I walked into the bathroom with my back pack and shut the door behind myself. I slipped off the skirt, the blouse and the blazer and changed my underwear and bra. Then, I put on a pair of plaid pajama bottoms and a black t-shirt and shoved all my dirty clothes back into the bag. I untied my hair from it's pony tail and combed through it with myfingers and then left the bathroom. I shut out the lights and dropped your bag by the bathroom door, not blocking it in anyway that anyone could trip but placing it somewhere that you'd easily remember it's whereabouts.

I let my eyes adjust to the dark room so I could slightly make out furniture so I wouldn't run into anything. I heard the soft exhales from Dean to match his snores, and all I heard from Sam was his steady breathing.

I carefully walked towards the bed in which Sam lay peacefully, I hoped, letting my arms hang loosely out in the air to feel around for things when I accidentally hit his foot at the edge of the bed, I immediately retracted my hand and thanked the lord that the room was dark enough to mask the blush that shot up to my cheeks.

"Careful there." Sam chuckled, not opening his eyes to look but I could see his toothy smile faintly in the blackness of the room.

"Sorry.." I mumbled in response, walking round to the other side of the bed.

I patted around, feeling for the edge of the blanket and soon slipping into the warmness of the bed. Sams back was to me, so I reciprocated the position and faced outside the bed to stare at the large window just in front of me.

I let my eyes fall closed and my heartrate slow. I felt my active thoughts and worries drifting from me with every breath. I finally felt relaxed and at ease enough to sleep before I felt the bed dip and Sam shift his position. I peaked a heavy eye open, turning my head a bit to see what he was up to only to see that he was now inches away from my face, practically pressed up against my side. He looked peaceful though, and the last thing I wanted to do was wake him from his sleep, so all I did was smile and turn my head back on my pillow and let myself fall asleep for the night.


End file.
